


Watching Through Lowered Blinds

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-30
Updated: 2007-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Аканиши будет в Нью-Йорке в феврале, - шепчутся джуниоры по углам. КАТ-ТУН будут в Нью-Йорке в феврале, а Каме так и не научился не надеяться зря. Может быть, думает он, они встретятся и даже, а почему бы и нет, перекинутся парой слов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Through Lowered Blinds

Новости разносятся быстро и неожиданно.

Это, кажется Каме, кредо Конторы - тебе говорят, что через неделю фотосессия, через две - концерт, времени подготовиться нет совсем и все проходит в дикой спешке, и...

\- Эй, - говорит Уэда, тыкая Каме пальцем в плечо. Тот щурится вверх, подняв голову - за Уэдой ярко светит лампа, ослепляя. - Аканиши уезжает. Прикинь?

Словечки вроде "прикинь" обычно говорит Коки, думает лениво Каме; его мысли вязкие и липкие, он путается в них, как оса в сиропе, и кивает.

\- Вот как, - отвечает он, потому что Уэда чего-то ждет, но, наверное, не этого. Уэда хмурится и, закусив нижнюю губу, бормочет, "а, верно, вы давно не общаетесь" и Каме не поправляет его, это бессмысленно.

Они и правда давно не общаются.

Он знает, что Джин уезжает.

Он знает, кто в этом виноват.

\- Выгнали? - растерянно повторяет Тагучи справа от него. - Почему? А как же мы?

Они все не слишком-то озабочены судьбой Джина, гораздо меньше, чем своей собственной. Уэда пожимает плечами.

\- Надолго? - включается в обсуждение Накамару. Коки поглядывает на них со своего места, не зная, присоединиться или нет. Каме снова поднимает взгляд и гадает, можно ли ослепнуть, если долго смотреть на лампочку. У него слезятся глаза, и он моргает несколько раз.

Джина в гримерке нет, он вышел пару минут назад, сказав, что на сегодня с него достаточно.

Каме хочется пойти за ним, но. Они не общаются.

Он пытается вспомнить, почему, но в голове смешалось так много всего, что он даже не знает, откуда начать. Может быть, с той драки месяц назад, из-за которой Джин сейчас уходит из группы.

Вернее, поправляет себя Каме, его выгоняют.

Он внезапно встает, прерывая этим разговор остальных, подхватывает свою сумку со стола и уходит, даже не попрощавшись. У него мелькает мысль, спросит ли кто-нибудь, почему он ушел, и какой будет ответ.

Наверное, решает Каме, никто не спросит.

Джина на улице нет; иррациональное разочарование стискивает Каме, отпуская только, когда он переходит дорогу и заворачивает за угол - почти заворачивает. Машина Джина стоит у края дороги, фары выключены и на переднем сидении он и девушка.

Каме щурится вдаль, потом вспоминает, что ему запретили - раскрывает широко глаза, словно веки его - резиновые и если шире растянуть кожу, морщинок не будет - и все становится размытым и нечетким. Джин беззвучно смеется за лобовым стеклом, смеется, пока девушка не кладет руку ему на плечо.

Каме смотрит завороженно, как Джин наклоняется все ближе к ней.

Потом он разворачивается и идет по другой дороге - так дольше до дома, но не надо проходить мимо машины Джина.

Глаза снова слезятся. Каме мысленно делает пометку никогда больше не смотреть на лампочки.

***

Каме снова закрывает глаза; старается представить себе большую шумную гримерку и всю группу с тортом, но, наверное, это слишком невозможно - и он открывает глаза в реальность.

В реальности, похоже, он единственный, кто помнит о дне рождения Джина; остальные, может быть, даже не знают. На дворе лето в самом разгаре, попеременно духота и дожди, а на день рождения самого Каме будет идти снег и он будет ежиться в тонкой куртке на остановке в ожидании такси - он знает. Они родились в противоположных сторонах года, в разных мирах и с разными характерами, которые никак не сходятся вместе.

Где-то, когда-то, Каме прочитал, что противоположности притягиваются друг к другу. До сих пор это работало только в одну сторону, и он думает, пока где-то на периферии слуха ссорятся в очередной раз Накамару и Уэда, что, возможно, они с Джином не противоположности, а магниты с одинаковыми полюсами.

Джин входит в комнату, когда Каме удается задремать - тот мгновенно просыпается, немного об этом жалея - поспать удается редко и в последнее время он учится перехватывать кусочки снов где придется.

\- Никто не видел мою сумку? - спрашивает Джин, кидая быстрый взгляд в угол Каме и тут же поворачиваясь к Коки в ожидании ответа. Тот мотает головой и утыкается в свой мобильник. Джин хмурится, закусывает нижнюю губу и обводит взглядом гримерку.

Каме набирает побольше дыхания в грудь, чтобы сказать...

\- Не та, которая возле Каме стоит? - подает голос Тагучи. Каме медленно и осторожно выдыхает, пряча разочарование за закрытыми веками.

\- Ага, она, - шаги Джина раздаются ближе, а потом еще ближе, а потом Каме пару секунд слышит его дыхание... - Я пошел, - и открывает глаза.

\- А кстати, у тебя новая подружка? Я видел вас вместе в машине, - шутя, говорит Уэда, по-птичьи наклоняя голову вбок. Джин зеркально повторяет его движение, пряди слишком длинных волос падают ему на лицо, закрывая один глаз. Каме садится на своем диванчике поудобнее, поднимает колени, пряча в них лицо.

\- Нет, - наконец отвечает Джин. - Это не подружка. Сестра знакомого, просила подвезти, - и он выходит. Уэда посвящает волнительному разговору о возможной девушке Джина еще минут пять, после чего вновь принимается за свои журналы. Очередь Каме на интервью наступит еще не скоро - он глубоко втягивает воздух и тихонько выдыхает, ощущая тепло воздуха на джинсах.

***

Январь приходит почти неожиданно, и тянется почти бесконечно: Каме ждет февраля.

\- Аканиши будет в Нью-Йорке в феврале, - шепчутся джуниоры по углам. КАТ-ТУН будут в Нью-Йорке в феврале, а Каме так и не научился не надеяться зря. Может быть, думает он, они встретятся и даже, а почему бы и нет, перекинутся парой слов.

Может, удастся даже извиниться за ту ссору.

Снег медленно, словно нехотя, падает на Каме, облекая его в белое; он почти не замечает этого, стоя на остановке и прикрыв глаза. Хочется спать. Синяки под глазами немного напоминают ему джиновские, по утрам он подолгу смотрится в зеркало.

Он встряхивается, когда, шумя, подъезжает автобус, полный людей. Это рисковое развлечение - ездить на общественном транспорте, но иногда Каме хочется побыть нормальным парнем, и тогда он не против риска быть замеченным. Он выуживает наушники из внутреннего кармана куртки и, надев, прячет руки поглубже в карманы. В Токио холодно.

Дома он залезает в Интернет и смотрит, сколько времени в Нью-Йорке. Взгляд его падает на окошко с температурой, и он почти улыбается - в Нью-Йорке тоже холодно.

Джина еще там нет.

На календаре все еще шестое января.

***

Все происходит не совсем так, как Каме предполагал - фотосессия снова быстрая, совместных кадров у них почти нет, а Джин в перерывах болтает с Накамару и Коки в сторонке.

Каме ловит его взгляд случайно и тут же отводит глаза. Ему кажется, что он чувствует взгляд Джина на себе еще с минуту.

В следующий перерыв Каме уходит в павильон и прислоняется к стене, сползая потихоньку на пол. Согнув колени, он откидывает голову назад и закрывает глаза, медленно рисуя в памяти Джина - сначала лицо, потом одежду. Джин в его воображении подходит к нему, садится рядом и они молчат.

\- Каме, - зовут его. Он открывает глаза - Джин стоит перед ним, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, засунув руки в карманы и без конца кусая нижнюю губу. - Ты чего здесь?  
Каме молчит, только вздыхает и снова закрывает глаза. Настоящий Джин мешает его общению с Джином воображаемым.

Он слышит тихое шуршание сбоку - поворачивает голову немного. Джин сидит на полу, разглядывая потолок. Они молчат.

Каме хочет спросить, вернется ли Джин, и когда, и почему он не сказал Джонни, что это Каме виноват в драке, и - извиниться, но слова путаются и он не может вытолкнуть их из себя.

Они сидят молча, пока к ним не приходит Накамару с раздраженным "вот вы где" и не выгоняет Джина обратно - оказывается, тот ушел без разрешения.

Каме понимает, что они сидели близко, когда у него мгновенно замерзает бок.

Он устраивается поуютнее и закрывает глаза снова. В его воображении Джин улыбается и говорит, что все в порядке, что он его не винит.

Просыпается Каме примерно через час; все тело ломит от неудобной позы, усталость стала еще сильнее, и Каме не помнит, извинился ли он или это ему только приснилось.

***

\- Джин! - кричат фанатки. - Джин, Джин!

"Джин", проговаривает беззвучно Каме. Кажется, прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как он звал того по имени, и имя немного непривычно соскальзывает с языка. Джин стоит у края сцены, растерянно вглядываясь в зал, благодаря всех фанатов за такой теплый прием. Он забыл сцену, думает Каме, забыл, что значит, наслаждаться собой на сцене - хотя раньше он был единственным из них, кто помнил. Сейчас Джин похож на маленькую рыбку в большом океане, и без поддержки сил выжить ему не хватит.

Каме идет к Джину и медленно, пробиваясь сквозь толщу невидимой воды, обнимает его за плечи, притягивая к себе; фанатки визжат еще громче, Каме кажется, что они вот-вот перейдут на ультразвук. Он видит краем глаза, как слева на него недоуменно косится Уэда, но решает не обращать внимания.

\- Я отвык, - говорит Джин тихо, пока они идут по сцене. У него микрофон опущен, а микрофон Каме все еще на нем, поэтому ответить он не может, только кивает. - А что, если я не смогу?

Каме хочется закрыть глаза и представить себе уверенного Джина, смеющегося над робостью остальных, впервые выходящих на сцену. Почему-то в его воображении Джину почти всегда семнадцать, и вместо прически у него на голове - взъерошенный ершик, а вместо загнанного взгляда - дерзкая ухмылка.

Вместо этого он внимательно смотрит на Джина нынешнего, с усталым лицом, начинающимися собираться морщинками у глаз - совсем крошечными, но заметными так близко - и думает, что Джин старше его почти на два года. Каме чувствует себя сорокалетним.

Он хочет закрыть глаза и вернуться в свои пятнадцать.

На миг он сжимает плечо Джина крепче, и медленно, медленно из взгляда Джина уходит неуверенность.

По крайней мере, так Каме кажется - он уже опускает руку и отворачивается в другую сторону, готовясь к заключительной речи для фанатов.

Джин быстро наклоняется к нему, легко тронув за плечо - и Каме резко оборачивается.

\- Я, - шепчет Джин; Каме читает по губам, потому что слов не слышно из-за шума в зале, а они уже слишком далеко друг от друга. - Я виноват, что мы тогда поссорились. Ты извини, ладно? - и отворачивается, вскидывая руки и широко улыбаясь.

\- Я вернулся! - кричит он, громко даже без микрофона.

Каме отчаянно старается не закрыть глаза ненароком, даже когда софиты слепят и нестерпимо хочется зажмуриться.

Он надеется, что ему хватит реальности.

И улыбается Джину.


End file.
